User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Magilou (Tales of Berseria)
Let's keep it up! Again! Magilou Element: Thunder'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon ''Summon: "I'm the dastardly witch Magilou, scourge of self-righteous exorcists! All foes shall fear the wrath of my spells! Magikazam!!"'' ''Evolution: "When you have a broken heart, caring about everything is a loss of time. But that makes the observation of the world far more interesting."'' ''Fusion: "Oh, you know that I can grow stronger than this, right? It costs just 100 Gald for me to do that."'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,534 (Base) / 2,721 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 2,853 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,553 (Base) / 2,747 (Lord, Anima) / 2,272 (Breaker) / 3,381 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''12 Hits ''BB: ''1 Hit / 22 BC Fill ''SBB: ''20 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''UBB: ''49 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''48 DC (4 BC per hit) ''BB: ''30 DC (30 BC per hit) / X425% on all enemies ''SBB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X620% on all enemies ''UBB: ''80 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1600% on all enemies, X2400% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Walking Element Enigma 50% boost to max HP, gives an enormous stat boost depending on the element (100% ATK for Fire/Dark, 100% DEF to Earth/Thunder, 100% REC for Water/Light), enormously boosts BB gauge each turn (8 BC fill), hugely boosts elemental damage (140% boost) and 10% elemental damage reduction. ES: Spell Absorber Slightly reduces elemental damage (5% reduction) and transforms damage taken into extra BC fill (1 BC fill for each 2000 damage taken) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Ascending Angel Powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all foes, reduces Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elemental damage for 1 turn (10% reduction), negates elemental damage for 1 turn & hugely boosts stat depending on element for 3 turns (170% ATK for Fire/Dark, 170% DEF for Earth/Thunder, 170% REC for Water/Light) SBB: Good Grip 20 powerful Light, Dark combo attack on all enemies, fills BB gauge to max, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns and hugely converts stat depending on element for 3 turns (70% REC to ATK for Fire/Dark, 70% ATK to DEF for Earth/Thunder, 70% DEF to REC for Water/Light) UBB: The Host of Forty-Nine 48 massive all elemental combo attack on all enemies, massive non-elemental attack on all enemies, enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns (300% boost), 50% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns, negates elemental damage for 3 turns and hugely boosts and converts stat depending on element for 3 turns (350% ATK and 100% REC to ATK for Fire/Dark, 350% DEF and 100% ATK to DEF for Earth/Thunder, 350% REC and 100% DEF to REC for Water/Light types) SP Enhancement Options # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (1-2 BC fill) = 10 SP # Negates elemental damage = 20 SP # Boosts elemental damage (25%) = 15 SP # Adds customized buff depending on elements for 3 turns effect on BB/SBB (60% crit rate/30% crit damage boost for Fire, status ailment negation for Water, 30% BC/HC drop rate boost for Earth, 50% self Spark damage boost for Thunder, 2500-3000 + 5% REC HP heal for Light, 15% status ailment infliction added to attack for Dark) = 75 SP # Enhances BB stat boost and SBB conversion boost effects (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Adds Zel, Karma, Item drop rate boost effect to LS (25% Zel/Karma, 7% Item) = 40 SP # Adds item drop rate boost effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB (5% Item) = 25 SP Creator's Own Thoughts An Unit based on Magilou, one of the main characters from the latest Tales series game, Tales of Berseria. Because of spoilers, no lore will be made to her. Magilou is a character heavily based on malakhim artes, being the best mage out of the four users (her, Eizen, Eleanor and Laphicet). His Break Soul, Spell Absorber, allows her to drain enemy spells and when her spell bar reaches its max, a powerful spell will occur. Unlike Velvet and Rokurou, her replication has a vast amount of failures and holes. After all, creating an Unit that skips enemy attacks is really broken. In exchange, Magilou became an elemental damage booster and mitigator. Also, as a "customized" buff, Magi will boost stats according to the element of the Unit, going for normal and conversion boosts. And yes, they're like Lyonesse's or Gyras's selective element buffs. Because of this, Magilou has no parameter enhancing SP option. On the other hand she has that (salty, pricey, slavework-inducing) SP option which allows her to give other types of buffs depending on element, making her a jack of all trades, master of none. If Magilou was an actual unit at the Summon Gate, how would you feel? I don't have Gald, but shut up and take my Gems, Magilou!! Nothing impressive to see here, but let's take a shot. Nah. There are better. I might do the other mains from ToB. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts